runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Oriental armour
Oriental Armour is an armour set consisting of 5 armour pieces. The Imperial platebody, Imperial platelegs, Emperor's helm, Oriental grieves and Oriental gauntlets. The individual pieces can be obtained through different quests, but more precisely from the Judgement quest series. The platebody, helm and legs require level 80 Defense to wear, but the gauntlets and grieves only require level 65 Defense. Some armour might degrade to become less useful or completely useless at all. But the Oriental Armour set which both grades AND degrades. The armour degrades while used in combat, but grades while not in Combat but at a significantly slower rate than it degrades. This is to keep realism to the armour. The armour has 5 degrade stages. Although completely degraded, the armour and its pieces may still be worn. Oriental Armour falls just short of Dharok the Wretched's equipment set despite having a higher defense requirement. Its completely degraded form has stats similar to full Adamant with a slightly higher stab defense bonus. But it has an unbelievably high Strength and Prayer bonus with a Strength bonus of +15 and a Prayer bonus of +9 if the full set is worn. This is so for both completely degraded and fully graded. It also has an average defense bonus against magic which is most probably why it is the favoured armour for some high-leveled minigamers. Though, it is quite heavy, approximately 58 kg, and not suitable for long distance travelling or questing. This armour is suitable for both NPC hunting and PvP due to its high defense bonuses against NPCs and high strength and prayer bonuses against other players. It is the favoured armour for most PvPers solely because of its strength and prayer bonuses. The entire set, though, cost approximately 17,450,312 coins according to the Grand Exchange database. |- | Imperial platebody || 0 || 0 || 0 || -5 || -6 || +131 || +101 || +96 || +10 || +115 || +25 || +4 || 0 || +3 || 0 |- | Imperial platelegs || 0 || 0 || 0 || -12 || -3 || +66 || +87 || +80 || 0 || +83 || +10 || +3 || 0 || +2 || 0 |- | Emperor's helm || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || +45 || +48 || +45 || +2 || +42 || +21 || +3 || 0 || +2 || 0 |- | Oriental grieves || +4 || +1 || 0 || 0 || 0 || +12 || +12 || +8 || +8 || +6 || 0 || +1 || 0 || +1 || 0 |- | Oriental gauntlets || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || -4 || +12 || +10 || +15 || -1 || +14 || +14 || +1 || 0 || +1 || 0 |- | Total Bonuses || +4 || +1 || 0''' || '''-17 || '-13' || +266 || +258 || +244 || '-19' || +260 || +70 || +12 || 0''' || '''+5 || 0 |} Category:Equipable items Category:Equipment sets